The Doctor Learns Mythology
by Commander Ael
Summary: I know the title probably sounds stupid It's the first thing I thought of , but the T.A.R.D.I.S. lands in Sunnydale and we discover a rift. ((The writing skill for this is...pathetic. On Hiatus, even if I could remember where I was taking this.))
1. Chapters 1,2,3 in one

Hello! This I my first fan-fic. It's about The T.A.R.D.I.S. Taking them to Sunnydale. I've got a good reason for that, but you'll have to wait one or two chapters.

Discliamer; I do not own anything in this story except the plot, the characters and places belong to the wonderful Joss Wheadon and Russel T. Davies.

_______________________________________________________

The Doctor Learns Mythology

Chapter 1: The Hellmouth

DPOV

Donna and I were arguing over where we'd go next "I want to see the past, in that U.S.A. place." "Oh, Donna, the future's more fun." "No." I knew how stubborn she could be when she tried so I thought it over. "Okay, but I want to pick the time, and it'll be a random place in the U.S." "Fine." I rushed around the console telling the T.A.R.D.I.S. the necessary information. The usual bumpy ride that came from having only one person piloting it proceeded, but then she had an unusual lurch and she stopped. Donna didn't seem to think anything was particularly wrong, and rushed out. _What happened to you, why'd you stop so suddenly? _Donna almost immediately came back in. I knew Donna would wait outside for me, or go off on her own if nothing was wrong. "Doctor, come look!" I looked. There was a young blond girl fighting with a man with a poofy hairdo...an Afro? The girl's hair reminded me just a little of Rose though it was really not straight enough to. I strode out planning to stop them. "Doctor, is this a good idea?" Donna hissed in my ear. I wasn't actually sure, but when has that stopped me before? _When it's a companion._ I thought to myself, and imeadiatly pushed the thought away again."Umm... What's going on here?" Talking may not have been the best idea, because when the man turned around he had a really distorted face, and stood there before charging. He was almost to us and I was about to make a suggestion that we use the most famous plan ever, when a stake went through his heart. He turned to ashes. Which revealed the girl, holding a stake, who glanced at the man's ashes, then looked up at us.

***************

BPOV

These two strangers were staring at me after I'd staked the stupid vamp with the bad Afro. The long-haired Brunette asked the man, "Doctor, do you know what that was?" I didn't feel like listening to wrong guesses, and besides I already staked someone in front of them. Also, they were British. "It was a vampire." The man called the Doctor ran his hand through his tousled hair "But... That's... Impossible. Those are mythical creatures, and that's not possible!" He had pointed to the ashes on the last sentence. Huh, he sounded like he was only surprised that _these_ things existed. Must people flat out denied it when they saw a vampire but the girl had asked _him _what _it_ was_. _He ran into a blue police box that was just sitting there. He came back out. "Doctor what's wrong?" "I don't know." He stroked the paneling, and muttered "What's wrong girl, how did you get us somewhere where things that are purely mythical exist? You could have taken us back to The Library-" "OY!" "Sorry." He half-muttered, looking quite embarrassed. I cleared my throat. "Oh sorry!" He remembered I was here "There was just a problem that was preoccupying me. This is gonna sound very dense, but where are we?" _Yup. Totally dense. Even if he _does _have a fashion sense_. "You're in Sunnydale, and it's right on top of a Hellmouth."

Discliamer; I do not own anything in this story except the plot. The characters and places belong to the wonderful, astronomical Joss Wheadon and Russel T. Davies.

_______________________________________________________

Chapter 2: Mythology

"A What?" His voice was pretty much a squeak. "A Hellmouth." I repeated. "What the hell's a 'Hellmouth'?" His friend said. I did not want to do this, for one thing the definition was too simple. The word itself was a translation from Spanish, I knew. For another thing dying twice had given me an attitude. "I have a British friend who could explain." "Okay, but I need to check something." He went into the police box and suddenly the light came on on top and it started groaning horribly. I may have been fighting when they got here, but I had heard it clearly, and this made it sound like it was sick. "Doctor!" the girl said. "Stop! It's not working!" The groaning stopped and he came out. "What was that sound?" "I don't know, it just seems like she's.... anchored to this particular place in space and time." He turned to me, smiled and said "Take me to your leader." He seemed to be enjoying an inside joke, but I headed off to The Magic Box to see if Giles was there. _Wow._ I thought._ I just made up an inside joke._ We were walking at a casual pace and when we had nearly gotten to the entrance of The Bronze he said "Sorry, did we forget about introductions?"

*****************

DPOV

She turned and said "That's all right, a lot of the time I have to make do without someone's name. But since you asked, I'm Buffy Summers." "I'm The Doctor and this is Donna Noble." "OY! DO NOT USE THAT TONE TO INTRODUCE ME!!!" I knew what she meant. When The Library 'saved' her the statue had used her face and in quite the same tone I'd just said her name in it had told me;

"Donna Noble has left The Library, Donna Noble has been saved." That was why she'd gotten annoyed at me earlier, because she'd been saved thanks to the _Vashta Nerada _inThe Library _._ I noticed Buffy had a questioning look, both eyebrows raised. "Oh, um. Long story, weird story, after I know yours." I had seen someone at the entrance/exit to the club who had slick, pale blond hair and he seemed to have no doubt about which way he was headed, at least, not until he saw Buffy. When she caught me she seemed to know what I was staring at. She sighed and turned around. "Spike, does 'unwelcome' mean anything to you?" "Oy! I was just headed home, saw you in the way, and wondered who _these_ sodding gits are." I felt Donna trying to get at him. "Donna." I said. She stopped, but I could tell she was still steaming mad. "Who are you calling 'sodding gits'?" I asked.

***************

BPOV

Spike wasn't quite so indifferent this time. He halfway turned toward me, pointed at them with one eyebrow raised, and said "They're British?" "Yes, Spike now go away." _Before I start to want you walking with us_. "No. Were you trying to find the Book Man, Luv?" "Do not use that pet name in front of them. Yes I was trying to find Giles. Now unless you know for sure where he is _go away."_ "Where are they fr-" "I don't know. No more conversation. I want to get them to Giles." I set off once again at a casual pace, knowing he would follow, but Donna and The Doctor would be able to keep up better. When we got to the Magic Box (The Doctor looked at it skeptically,)

I said "I'm not sure if he's gone home yet, but he might be here." We walked in.

********************

DPOV

"Buffy? You're done already?" Someone called. "No Anya. I actually found some people who want to talk to Giles." "Back here, Buffy!" He must have heard her. The man really _was _British. _Maybe this man would know who I am. _I thought that comforting thought as Buffy led us to a back room. I could tell instantly that this was certainly not for costumers to see, and I didn't like the place. Too many weapons. "They want to know about the Hellmouth." Buffy said to an older man standing nearby.

I think the reason for it being 'ancored' in Sunnydale will come up in this chapter.

Discliamer; I do not own anything in this story except the plot. The characters and places belong to the brilliant, astronomical Joss Wheadon and Russel T. Davies.

_______________________________________________________

Chapter 3: Boca Del Infierno

BPOV

"Why?" He looked flabbergasted. "I don't know. Ask them." He turned to them. "Why?" "Um... I'm not sure how you'd take this... Well, do you know that Titanic thing that fell from the sky a couple Christmas' ago in London?" "Yes. Right over Buckingham palace." "I thought you'd know. Well, see, that was partly me." He looked sheepish. "What?!" Giles looked prettyfurious. "Oy! That wasn't all me. The robot servants on the ship turned evil! Or they already were..." "So what did you want to see if I could take?" "If I went right out and said I'm an alien." I may have heard some pretty strange things in my life...lives, but this was the weirdest. Spike was standing behind them, but I hadn't noticed him before and still failed to until he said something. "Oh, yeah right. Sure you're an alien-" "I'm as much an alien as you are a vampire." "Wait, how'd you know that?" I searched through what had happened since Afro-guy, and didn't remember mentioning this fact at all. "You should learn to be careful around strangers. I could tell from both of your behaviors." "Well, how'd you get here?" "Oh, I travel around in time and space just because, and the T.A.R.D.I.S. Ancored itself here and I don't know why." "First off tell us about yourself." "I'm a Time Lord." "I'm a vampire slayer, and I've drowned once, been killed once by a god, and then magically brought back by a friend." "Okaaaay...." "Did I hear someone say 'magic'?" Willow called.

**************************

DPOV

A redhead walked in with a shade pretty worthy of the Weasley's. She was obviously a friend of theirs since this room didn't surprise her. "Oh Willow... I was telling a guy I met on patrol about a few things." She obviously got the gist from this plus the end of the sentence she'd heard. "Sorry." She practically whispered. "It's okay Will." "Well, it didn't sound like that when the Lord of Song and Dance got summoned by Xander." "What?!" I said, amazed. "Well, Xander found this necklace while he was cleaning and-" "I'll tell you later. Right now we should tell you about the Hellmouth." The man who was obviously Giles started in on a speech. He got to a part where he was saying something about the Earth starting as Hell, not a paradice when Donna said "Doesn't surprise me." "Oh, really? Why would that be?" Giles asked. I smirked a little at the memory of when the Huron particals brought Donna to my ship the first time. Huron particals.... something pricked in the back of my mind, an idea. "The Earth was started by aliens." I jumped in here. "You remember that part? That must have been ages ago..." "It was." She got a dangerous look on her face "If Lance would've been able to get out of there, I'd kill him myself." "Easy Donna. Either the Racnoss would've eaten him, or he drowned." "Wait a minute. That sounds like when the Christmas Star was around." "Oh, it was." "Then _you_ drained the Thames?!" "Um. Yeah." "Giles, I'm completely lost with this conversation, can you get back to the speech." "Um, yes, right." He was still glaring at me, but he finished the speech. When he was finally done I could no longer contain myself. I was sure. "Donna, it's Huron particals holding us here." "Really?" "Yes, that's probably why this is a Hellmouth and center of mystical convergence!"


	2. Donna's first adventure

Chapter 4:Donna's first adventure

BPOV

I was still finding it hard to believe the Doctor was an alien, even after he'd been here for about three weeks. As he grew a little more acquainted to Sunnydale he'd started acting like a 5-year old with who'd gotten they're hands on a lot of Coke. And I mean A LOT. He was over-enthusiastic on patrol, which attracted a few more vamps, but that was about it. He'd been trying to figure out how to get away from such a high concentration of Huron particals, which made no sense to me or Giles, but plenty to Donna. One time I'd asked her. "Well, I was walking up the aisle to be married to a guy called Lance, when all of a sudden two blue doors are in front of me, and I turned around when I heard someone talking. Well, there was the Doctor and he's goin' off about how getting in the T.A.R.D.I.S. In mid-flight was impossible, and I'm goin' off about him seeming to kidnap me, and I saw a jacket and I asked if he'd done the same to her and all he said was 'She was a friend.' And he looked so sad that from then on I pretty much left it alone." He'd been in the room then, and he looked so... devastated, that I wondered who had been so special to him.

"Well, I try to go out of the T.A.R.D.I.S. And we're in the middle of the vortex, and the T.A.R.D.I.S. Protected us and he took me back to Chiswick," Giles had been listening.

"You're from Chiswick?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Just thought you'd be from somewhere else." She went on. "Anyway. We needed money for a cab, so he goes to an A.T.M. I didn't see much after that 'cause there was one cab that stopped, but it turned out they were from the other side and the Doctor came and got me, and I wasn't too trusting, let me tell you." He chuckled. "Well, once we did that he had to land her, so we waited on the top of some building while the wedding 'ended' than after that he got me to the reception, which they had started without me!"

"No!" I gasped, along with the other girls at the table.

"Why does that mean so much to you girls?" We glared at The Doctor and Xander. They'd been getting along a little too well. Our glare made Xander look down and the Doctor grin.

"Anyway, during the reception he started asking me all kinds of questions about my work, which apparently was run by a thing called Torchwood. He looked at a video tape of my wedding and then started being minimally panicked, and then the decorations came off the tree and attacked us. We took cover, and when it ended theese robot Santa's came in and he said some thing about them, then he says "Don't let a man with a sonic screwdriver near the sound system." He kinda killed them. Then it's I think we tried to find whatever had been causing the signal, which led us to where I'd been a temp, Lance was with us now, and we found a secret Torchwood base, where they'd figured out how to make Huron particals, I say 'make', because his kind destroyed all that of them they could find. Then there was a hole drilled to the core of the Earth, then when this queen of an alien race that as far as he knew, had been killed in a war, or gone extinct, ordered robots to start shooting at us he got the T.A.R.D.I.S there. Oh! Did I say that I had a bunch of Huron particals inside me? Well, anyway we went back to when the Earth was just rocks and dust to figure out what they'd been drilling to. While we were watching this big web thing that looked like a star came out and it had enough gravity to pull the rest of the Earth around it but then we went back-" "Donna I think you might be out of order. Anyway, that did happen than Lance fell into the Racnoss, the other aliens, nest. Oh, we forgot to mention that they're canivores!" He said this all to cheerfully, and forced a shiver down everybody's spine but mine and Donna's. "Anyway, this base was right under the Thames, so I had explosive decorations, and drowned 'um all." The ancient grief crept in slightly. This is where I stopped remembering. I was on the punching bag and was now randomly punching out a rhthym _thump-thump-thump-thump thump-thump-thump-thump. _

"Buffy can you stop that rhthym?" Grief again. I wondered over what.

"Anyway," He said, cheerful again "we're going to a chinese buffet resturant. Please, please, plleease come." He said whinily, with a puppy dog face. I laughed.

"All right."


	3. The resturant

Jack should show up next chapter. Time line is after Children of Earth and The Stolen Earth. Both names say Earth! I thank everyone who's reading this. Sorry for what happened with the first three chapters. Enjoy! Don't forget only the plot belongs to me, Russel T. Davies and Joss Wheadon own pretty much everything else.

_________________________________________

Chapter 5: At the restaurant

DPOV

"Aw, man! Can't we have a normal night?" I said as some vamps started to attack. Buffy laughed very bitterly, and though it probably didn't show, it scared me. I wondered what could have made her like that. Yeah, the her dying twice had been explained thoroughly, though not my nine times, not even vaugely. We finished and I managed to avoid having to stake anyone. We continued to the restaurant, some casual chatter. Donna leaning on me, and talking to Buffy. This was such a happy moment, it made me think of Rose again. When we got there, we were all pretty excited, for us it was finally normal, and for them it was a gang's night out.

(2 hours later)

"Oh. I'm stuffed." I said. Everybody nodded in agreement. The person came with our check.

"Thanks." I said. When she was gone Xander and I dived for the fortune cookies.

"Boys!" Willow said. We were already unwrapping them. I broke mine open before he could.

"I win." I grinned, which seemed to spook the people at the table next to me. I started to read the fortune. The fortune said 'aliens will invade.' I laughed. I turned it around and read the back. The 'How to Speak Chinese' thing obviously wasn't in Chinese characters for me and Donna, and it said: 'Bad Wolf'. My eyes widened. I looked at the numbers. I had watched Lost because I was bored once. These numbers scared me paired with what else it said. I turned it back over, completely scared. I read it again. One word ran through my head. _Daleks._ Every time we saw this, the Daleks were coming or already here. I especially wondered how Rose could have known this, it had been her who spread Bad Wolf all over the place. I leaned over to Xander and read his over his shoulder. It was _exactly _the same.

"Doctor?" Buffy asked. I shook my head, handed the fortune to Donna, and gestured at her. Since we were finished, I went outside for fresh air. They followed soon, Donna also petrified.

"I'm sorry, Donna." I whispered.

"Just don't abandon me this time."

"I won't. There's no good reason for me to leave you afterwards."

"Doctor?"Buffy asked, "I can tell some thing's wrong. What is it?"

"The fortune's spelling out absolute doom, for everyone on Earth, but especially Donna and I."

"Well, that's superstitious."

"Not with us." Donna said. They gave us an 'another long story?' look.

"Well, Donna had been traveling with me. We came back to Earth, but soon afterward it got transported by the Daleks, but the T.A.R.D.I.S didn't go with it. Then, we went to the Shadow Proclamation. Sort of like space/time police. Donna helped me figure out where to go, and when we got there I couldn't find anything. I pretty much gave up hope, and then we got a phone call. We used it to get into this little pocket of time and discovered the Earth and 26 other lost planets. We went to Earth and found out that it was the Daleks and we hadn't previously known. Well, I've got to say 2... no, 3... actually, 4 things before I go on. One: Rose used to travel with me. Two:I got my hand cut off and grew it back," They had spooked looks. "which connects to number Three: I can do a little trick to cheat death." They had confused looks.

"He can die, but then every cell changes, but he's still got all his memories. And he did that the year Harriet Jones was Prime Minister." Giles looked awed. "No, I didn't order Torchwood to kill the Sycorax, that was Harriet on her own." Giles was still awed. "Wait what's your blood-type?"

"Let's see..."

"Never mind, unless you were on a roof that day, I don't know and don't need to. And Four: The reason we came back to Earth was that Donna had had a parallel universe created around some gypsy telling her to not find me. Well, technically, it's 'cause Rose could travel between parallels which was not a good thing."

"Why's that?"

"Giles, you know about the battle of Canary Wharf right?"

"What good British person doesn't?" He was half-spooked, half-proud.

"But wait... The list of the dead had a 'Rose Tyler' on it...."

"What actually happened was that the Cybermen had come through a Torchwood thing from a parallel universe we had discovered at some point while we had been somewhere else. We soon discovered what it was."

"The Ghosts." Giles said.

"Mmhm. Well, we also find this sphere that shouldn't have been able to exist. At some point we made a Cyberman show themself, and this group of Daleks with names, called the cult of Skarro, came out with what turned out to be a prison ship with Daleks in it. Well Rose was locked in there because damn Torchwood gave their employee's phsycic training." They looked confused. I shook my head and passed them the psychic paper. Donna grabbed my hand. "Pay attention. You don't want them to be seeing something boring." I smiled. Donna let go. "Anyway, at some point her ex-boyfriend saves her but his hand got on the prison ship, which is a bad thing because it needed the hand print of someone who'd, basically, been in the T.A.R.D.I.S. So then we've got walls of dimensions collapsing, Daleks and Cybermen. And we made it so that they'd get sucked back into the rift and the walls would close. Everyone went back to the parallel dimension except Rose. She really loved me and refused to leave. So we used pretty much big magnets to hold us there. Then when they were nearly all in, the lever started to go back. She let go of the magnet to pull it back. She was sucseful, but she slipped off of that. Thankfully, her parallel father, Pete, came and caught her. Then she was gone. But back to before. We used a subwave to get in. We did land on Earth, and we discovered that the Daleks had invaded. I asked Donna if Rose had said anything else in the parallel. Then she said something that made no sense at all."

"'Why don't you ask her yourself?'" She quoted herself. I smiled at her.

"And then I realized that she was looking behind me, and there Rose was, the same as always, foolish and in love. We started to run to each other. It had been so long since either of us had seen the other. And then the stupid things had to come ruin my life again. We were almost to each other and I heard the basic battle cry. 'Exterminate!' And it shot me. This usually kills people right off..."

"Yes, you did forget to tell them about Jack."

"Well, I had been in my ninth regeneration, and we were stuck on a game station. I'll skip over what happened between then and when we found out that they had invaded the station. Well, we all got out of the individual games. Except Rose, she'd been transported to a Dalek ship. But me and Jack got to the broadcasting room, decloaked them, found the T.A.R.D.I.S, and then got to the Dalek ship. I had shields so those Dalek's guns couldn't get through. Then I asked how they'd survived and then a really deep Dalek voice rang out. 'They survived through me.' And I turned around and there was the Dalek Emperor. We got around to questioning each other, and then I think we ran, back to the station of course. Then, I was trying to get Rose to leave. She suggested we cross our own time line. I think the first time I lied to her was then. I agreed. She went into the T.A.R.D.I.S and I used the sonic screwdriver to make the T.A.R.D.I.S go back to Earth without me, and I knew that she didn't know how to use the controls. She never told me exactly how, but she got the T.A.R.D.I.S's heart open, and she looked in it. She knew it was telepathic. Why'd I give her all that information by accident?! Anyway, I was about to kill the Daleks, but the Emperor stalled me by convincing me it would make me like them. And then it came back behind me. She came out. At this point Jack had been killed by some Daleks. But we started up a conversation about why she shouldn't be doing this. Then she divided the atoms of the whole Dalek fleet, then I told her something about how she wasn't supposed to control this. But she said 'I bring life.' And she basically couldn't control it, and brought him back 'till...Oh, well, doesn't matter what year. Oh. Right. Non-linear time confuses people. This is very, very far in the future. Anyway, I ran away from him, and I had been dieing anyway, 'cause I'd taken the energy out of Rose. I changed from a guy who looked nice in a leather jacket with a very flat hair cut, to this." I grinned.

"Rose took a lot of convincing to believe I was still me. Anyway, back to the other story. I can usually absorb radiation, but not the stuff those guns make. Jack shows up, shoots the Dalek. And all three of them come over to me. And they get me in the T.A.R.D.I.S and I start to regenerate. Rose didn't want to stand back, even though she knew what was going to happen. Jack and Rose knew, but Ms. Redhead here," I nudged her, and she scowled. "starts panicking, because she doesn't know what's going to happen. At somepoint Jack had found the hand and put it in a jar and when I found out I kept it on the T.A.R.D.I.S. I start to regenerate and instead of changing, I used the hand, all the regeneration energy went into it and I got to stay the same. While we're inside it gets captured, sent up to a ship, and then we have to come out 'cause these Daleks are stronger, and the T.A.R.D.I.S walls and door, act like wood. We all come out, but Donna was distracted."

"Well, the doors shut and it wasn't the Doctor or the Daleks but then the T.A.R.D.I.S starts dropping, and then when it stops the T.A.R.D.I.S starts to slowly blow up. And I'm distracted by the sound of a heart-beat again. I touched the jar and it broke and basically created a half-human clone of the Doctor. Well, he gets us out, fixes it, and we lay low for a while. He figures out what's going on, and he made something and he said it would make it 'The biggest backfire in history.' Then, we get there, he goes out, and then this Davros guy makes this bolt of lightning, I was probably going so that I could help Doctor # 2, but Davros got me, too. That hurt. But I had been made half-Time-Lord when I touched the hand and Davros woke that up. I get up and just when the Daleks are about to shoot people, I deactivate the weapons, and start a Time-Lord babble." I scowled at her. "Anyway, they're using magnets to move around, so I make it so they can't. Hard to remember some parts, but at the end of it, Doctor # 2 killed the Daleks and Davros. And then the T.A.R.D.I.S was full, and being flown the way it was supposed to be. He took my memories of the time with him so I wouldn't have an overload of information."

"Donna how _did_ you get those back without an overload?"

"I'm not quite sure. Oh well. I'm sure we'll find out, with time being non-linear and everything."I half-smiled.

"I wonder if the T.A.R.D.I.S you gave the other Doctor is ready yet?"

"Maybe. You never know."

"Um. What does this have to do with the fortune?" Buffy asked

"Oh. Uh, Rose spread Bad Wolf through time and space to lead herself back to the game station, and then it happened to show up whenever they invaded." Suddenly there was an earthquake.


End file.
